Sólo mío
by Monkey Makoko
Summary: [Rintori] Nitori lleva todo el día chateando con otro y los celos de Rin no pueden evitar salir durante una de sus sesiones de deporte. PWP.


¡Está a punto de acabar el año y me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca he escrito un Rintori! Fatal. Es uno de mis ships principales de "Free!" y la razón por la cual volví a empezar a leer fanfiction. En serio. Así que tenía que rendirle homenaje de alguna manera. ¿Y qué mejor manera que así? De paso os lo podéis tomar como un regalo de Navidad atrasado o de Año Nuevo un poco adelantado.

* * *

><p>Nitori tecleaba en su ordenador. Ignorando que, cuanto más escribía, más enfadaba a su compañero de cuarto. Rin no podía evitar preguntarse a quién le estaría escribiendo tan concentrado desde hace ya horas.<p>

Rin se levantó bruscamente de la cama asustándole y haciendo que por fin separara sus ojos de la pantalla. Aunque solo fuera para mirarle extrañado.

-Voy a correr un poco.

-Sí, vale.

Y ya está. ¿Esa era su repuesta? ¿Vale, y seguir tecleando? ¿Dónde se había quedado el: "¡Rin-senpai! ¡Espera! ¡Yo también quiero!" Y cambiarse rápidamente antes de que Rin cruzara la puerta de su habitación?

-¿No vienes? – En cuanto se oyó a sí mismo se arrepintió muchísimo, ¿Nitori dejaba de hacerle caso cinco minutos y ya se estaba arrastrando? Mucho habían cambiado las cosas. Pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó. Es más, ni siquiera había parado de teclear.

Esto enfadó aún más a Rin. ¿Qué cojones era tan importante como para ignorarle de esa manera?

Sin pensarlo dos veces cruzó lo que le quedaba de habitación y cerró el ordenador portátil de Nitori con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Matsuoka-senpai! ¡Lo estaba utilizando! – se quejó mientras volvía a abrir el aparato y comprobaba que no había habido ningún daño.

-Tranquilo. Eso ya lo veía yo. Llevo un rato hablándote y no me estás ni escuchando.

La cara de Nitori cambió inmediatamente de enfado a alarma.

-¡Lo... lo siento! No me di cuenta. Estaba hablando y...

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes – contestó Rin con un leve sonrojo y evitando mirar a los ojos azules de su compañero, que le llenaban de culpabilidad. – Sólo quería saber si querías venir a correr un poco por el parque.

La mirada de Nitori se iluminó de forma instantánea.

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Me cambio en un segundo! – El menor se levantó de su escritorio para correr de un lado a otro de su habitación y rebuscar entre la montaña de ropa a la que llamaba "su armario". Rin suspiró pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios. Su compañero volvía a ser el de siempre.

-Vale, ¡ya estoy! Déjame un segundo para despedirme de Nakagawa-senpai y nos vamos.

Nada, su buen humor había vuelto a irse. Si prefería hablar con ese antes que irse con él no era su problema.

-No, gracias. Yo voy saliendo y aprovecho para estirar.

-Vale, ¡yo te sigo ahora! – le contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Como quieras...

Nitori intentó decirle algo más antes de irse, pero un sonoro portazo cortó sus palabras.

Rin tardó más de lo acostumbrado a hacer los estiramientos pertinentes antes de empezar a correr mientras se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que era porque tenía que tener especial cuidado con los esguinces y los tirones musculares, no porque estuviera esperando a nadie.

En cuanto Nitori salió por fin del edificio con su ropa de deporte, empezó a correr a paso ligero hacia el parque para hacer su ruta acostumbrada. Su compañero no era muy veloz pero tenía mucha resistencia, ya le alcanzaría en alguna de las vueltas.

Dicho y hecho, en poco tiempo ya había conseguido ponerse a la par con Rin. Pero no parecía muy contento.

-Rin-senpai. ¿Te pasa algo hoy?

-¿A mí? Nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a tu senpai que lleváis hablando toda la tarde? ¿Se ha roto la crisma contra el bordillo de la piscina al ir a tirarse?– muy bien Rin. Así, disimulando. Pensó mientras se pegaba en la frente mentalmente. Parecía que hoy no podía controlar su gran bocaza. Aprovechó para echarle toda la culpa al estrés de la competición que se avecinaba.

Nitori le quitó importancia al asunto riéndose y haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-No, tranquilo, no ha pasado nada. Se había atascado en unos ejercicios y me estaba pidiendo ayuda.

-Pero si está en mi curso, vuestros deberes no tienen nada que ver. – El pelirrojo notaba como su enfado volvía en todo su esplendor y aceleró el paso de la marcha. Estaba anocheciendo y había muchos árboles alrededor. No se veía ningún cartel, pero su intuición le decía que debían de estar por el medio del parque. Lo que faltaba, se había desviado por estar hablando de tonterías. – Dile que si quiere ligar, se busque una excusa mejor para la próxima.

-¡No era una excusa! ¡Le fallaba la base para un ejercicio de matemáticas y es lo que estamos dando nosotros ahora en clase!

-Vale, lo que tú digas...

-¡Lo que yo diga no! ¡Matsuoka-senpai! No te inventes cosas que no hay.

Ésta había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso para Rin. Frenó en seco haciendo que su compañero se parara también bruscamente para no darse contra su espalda. Nitori le miró confuso antes de alejarse un par de pasos, notando su enfado.

-¡Para! ¡Para de defenderle! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te vale conmigo? – preguntó alterado acercándose peligrosamente a Nitori, que paró de intentar escapar en cuanto su espalda dio contra el tronco de uno de los árboles a pie del camino.

-Matsuoka-senpai… ¿Qué…?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo ¿Te crees que no te oigo por las noches?

-Se…Senpai, no sé de qué me hablas, yo… - los ojos de Nitori se abrieron de par en par, alarmados, y se clavaron en los suyos. Rin sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero ya no podía parar. Extendió los brazos, uno a cada lado de su cabeza, para acorralarle contra el árbol.

-¿No sabes de lo que hablo? … – preguntó sonriendo con malicia viendo cómo su compañero cambiaba de táctica e intentaba a toda costa no mirarle a la cara. – Una litera no es el mejor sitio para tener intimidad, ¿eso sí lo sabes no? A veces te oigo. Cómo te revuelves en la cama, el sonido de las sábanas apartándose, de tu ropa… – La voz de Rin era un susurro ronco. – Cómo intentas tapar tus gemidos para que no te oiga. Pero cuanto más avanzas, peor disimulas.

Sus palabras y su calor envolvían a Nitori, que no sabía dónde meterse. En todas esas ocasiones había pensado que su senpai estaba profundamente dormido. Pero ahora estaba comprobando que no. No sólo le escuchaba, si no que además estaba atento a todos sus movimientos.

Rin olía al cloro de la piscina y a aquel champú que tenía guardado en su baño. A veces Nitori lo usaba con la excusa de que el suyo se había terminado. Le gustaba ese olor, le recordaba a su senpai.

Las caderas de Nitori se movieron hacia delante inconscientemente, buscando más contacto, el roce del cuerpo de Rin. Pero éste no cedió, moviendo una de sus manos para fijarle aún más contra el tronco del árbol. El movimiento fue brusco y terriblemente frustrante para el menor, que gimió de desesperación cuando los dedos de su compañero empezaron a deslizarse por su costado, en una disculpa silenciosa.

-Dime… - continuó, bajando su mano hasta acariciar con el pulgar los huesos de su cadera - ¿qué es eso que gimes siempre antes de correrte?

-No… Yo no… - los dedos de Rin jugaban con la goma de sus pantalones, abriéndolos y bajándolos lentamente, torturándole.

-Vamos, no seas tímido, no lo niegues. Estamos los dos solos.

Nitori lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse. Ya era tarde y ya casi era de noche, no había ninguna luz cerca y cada vez se veía menos.

-Senpai…

La mano de Rin se coló por fin en sus pantalones, por encima de su ropa interior, acunando su duro miembro, y envolviéndolo con firmeza, trazando su forma con sus largos dedos.

-Sí… ¿Y qué más?

-No, es que… Puede venir alguien… Ah… - gimió Nitori apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Rin. Quería apartarle, pero no encontraba las fuerzas. Le necesitaba demasiado.

-No te preocupes por eso, nadie pasa nunca por aquí.

-Pero…

La mano de Rin se adentró aún más y el contacto de piel contra piel cortó todos los pensamientos de Nitori. Sólo podía concentrarse en cómo su senpai jugaba con él. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Nitori, a pesar de su vista nublada, pudo ver cómo Rin sonreía de forma descarada, orgulloso de sí mismo, pero también sonrojado. Su mirada era de pura lujuria, nunca le había visto así y era más de lo que podía soportar. Levantó la cabeza, mirando a las ramas del árbol que les cubría.

Rin aprovechó este movimiento para devorar su cuello. Besándolo y mordiéndolo. Lamiéndolo después cada vez que un quejido escapaba de sus labios. Rin intentaba marcarle como suyo. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y no podía parar de gemir.

Los labios de Rin subieron hasta su oreja para besarle una vez más antes de parar y volver a susurrarle. -Dilo…

-Rin-senpai… Rin…

-Sí, y quiero que recuerdes que yo soy el único que puede hacerte esto. Yo soy tu senpai.

-Sí… Rin senp…

Un duro beso impidió que Nitori siguiera hablando. Sus labios se juntaron en un cadencioso baile. Rin mordía sus labios y movía su boca haciéndole estremecerse a su ritmo. Furioso e intenso. Las manos de Nitori subieron y se enredaron en su pelo, deshaciéndole la coleta que llevaba. La lengua de Rin le exploraba y él no podía más que dejarse hacer. Su mente estaba en blanco.

-¿Es esto lo que hacías en la cama? ¿Me imaginabas a mí? ¿Por eso gemías mi nombre?

-Sí… Sólo a ti…

La mano de Rin era incansable, no había dejado de moverse en todo el rato y ahora empezaba a deslizarse más abajo, más adentro, obligándole a abrir más las piernas todo lo que sus pantalones le dejaban. Nitori se lamentó por el abandono de su miembro hasta que un dedo se acercó a su entrada. Rozándola y trazándola con la punta de uno de sus dedos.

El contacto hizo que sus caderas se movieran hacia delante en un espasmo imposible de controlar, un grito de placer abandonó sus labios y agarró con más fuerza el pelo de Rin, tirando de él y atrayendo sus labios hacia sí para besarle una vez más.

Un segundo dedo se unió al que ya estaba en su interior. Moviéndose de dentro afuera, una y otra vez, la muñeca y el antebrazo de Rin se frotaban también contra él. Cada vez le costaba más respirar. Su frente estaba apoyada en la de Rin. La mirada fija el uno en el otro.

-Por fin te veo… Cada noche me preguntaba qué cara estabas poniendo. Cómo sería si subiera las escaleras y me uniera a ti…

Nitori notó cómo el calor que sentía en la cara se extendía hacia el resto del cuerpo.

-Te sienta bien esta cara – continuó Rin sonriendo de par en par y besándole otra vez. Esta vez suave, con calma.

-Senpai… Yo también quiero tocarte…

Rin se volvió a abalanzar contra la boca de Nitori como un animal hambriento mientras cambiaba su mano de posición, esta vez introduciéndola por la parte posterior de los pantalones. Dejando la parte de adelante libre para que Nitori pudiera meter una de sus manos en el medio. Liberando la erección de Rin y la suya propia para juntarlas y empezar a masajearlas lentamente.

Sus manos se adaptaron a este nuevo ritmo enseguida, mientras Nitori balanceaba sus caderas de adelante atrás buscando el punto perfecto, Rin movía también su cuerpo, serpenteando y aprisionándole contra el tronco del árbol.

La mano que Rin tenía libre se deslizaba por debajo de su camiseta. Pasando por su costado y deteniéndose en uno de sus pectorales. Jugando con uno de sus pezones. Por debajo de su camiseta levantada, un soplo de viento frío entro, haciéndole estremecerse.

Los gemidos de Rin y su respiración se aceleraban para ir a compás con la suya. Era la primera vez que veía a su senpai tan fuera de sí. Despeinado, espirando con fuerza y murmurando con cada nuevo vaivén de su cuerpo.

-Yo soy tu senpai. Dilo…

-Tú eres mi senpai. Sólo tú.

-Sí… - la mano de Nitori se deslizaba cada vez más rápido y de forma más fácil gracias a la humedad de sus miembros. Sus piernas ya casi no podían sostenerlo. Temblaba y estaba seguro que si no fuera por los brazos de Rin ya se hubiera dejado caer hace un buen rato. – Di mi nombre, Ai.

-Rin senpai. Rin… Sigue… Rin… Más.

-Ai...

Aún en esa posición y al límite no pudo evitar pensar que Rin nunca le llamaba por su nombre. Se sintió algo ridículo, pero no pudo evitar excitarse aún más. En ese momento los dedos de Rin encontraban un nuevo ángulo, haciéndole retorcerse y acelerar el ritmo. Moviendo todo su cuerpo, abrazándose con su brazo libre a los hombros de Rin y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, ocultándose.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Su liberación llegó repentinamente, paralizándole. Su mano se movía de forma perezosa mientras terminaba. Unos últimos espasmos le hicieron estremecerse contra su compañero. Dejando caer su otra mano perezosamente a un lado.

Rin, al ver que el ritmo aminoraba, llevó sus dos manos a las caderas de Nitori, empujándose contra él, levantándole y obligándole a llevar su mismo ritmo hasta terminar también, derramándose sobre la mano y vientre de su compañero.

Ambos se dejaron caer de rodillas al césped. Nitori con las piernas enredadas en las caderas de Rin, abrazado a él. Los dos respirando agitadamente y repartiendo besos suaves donde alcanzaban hasta que por fin Rin habló, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-Vámonos, volvamos a la habitación, antes de que venga alguien.

-Pero… Dijiste que nadie pasaba por aquí.

-Puede que haya mentido…

-¡Rin-senpai!

-No sé muy bien donde estamos, espero que no haya pasado nadie porque has dado un buen espectáculo.

Nitori se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

-Calla, por favor…


End file.
